Tower of Masters
The Tower of Masters is divided by tiers. Based on the monster's tier. Each tower has 20 to 30 floors. Stamina is required in order to try a floor. If you beat the floor, you will gain experience and rewards based on that floor. Stamina is also consumed regardless if you succeed or fail that floor. If you attempt another floor on that tower again, you will be charged a respective amount of . Having a sufficient VIP level allows you to do more attempts with stamina before you have to pay with jewels. However, you can use stamina to access a floor an infinite amount of times with stamina without having to use Jewels 1 hour before the Tower of Masters resets. If you have already used stamina on the floor, you will see that jewels are required. But if you click on the specific tower you will see that you can use stamina. This is not an exploit. The tower follows Arena-like battles where both sides continually fight until one side is defeated. However, the player can side in four additional monsters. These sided monsters' passive abilities do not stack with those in the main team (e.g one air monster in main and one on side will not activate Heavenly Storm). Sided monsters that enter the main team will also be unable to attack for the round they join in on. As the player progresses through the tower, the monsters become much stronger. Normal monsters are typically present throughout the whole tower, although there are a few exceptions. Starting from floor 14, "Plus" monsters will start appearing. All of the monsters in the tower are generation 1 (first release) monsters. In addition, each "set" of floors on each level have several rounds: *Floors 1-5: 1 round *Floors 6-8: 2 rounds *Every floor after that: 3 rounds After each round passes, you must continue to the next round; leaving will result in a loss with no progress to the next floor, and the whole floor is restarted again. Wounded monsters do not regenerate their health and defeated monsters do not revive, so strategic placement of monsters is mandatory to pass the higher floors. Each tower restricts the tier of monsters that can be brought in. For example, the Mystic Tower only allows for Mystic Monsters or lower, so you cannot put any Eternal, Divine or Immortal Monsters in that tower. The best way to beat each tower is by stacking monsters (simply acquiring large amounts of monsters in that element). Stacking gives hidden bonuses to the monsters and are based by their element type on that tier; for example, 5 De-Devcat, 3 Kim Pildo, 11 Pan and 1 General Konig results in a stack of 20 dark eternal monsters. While stacks are needed to pass through the floors, you also need to give your monsters as much damage or defense as possible via awakening, to combat the higher floors. Other useful but not absolutely required additions involve your Arena rank bonus, setting your best Holy monster as the leader for a defense buff, and a Guild buff if you are in a guild. When redoing completed floors, there is a small chance that rather then encountering the normal set of monsters on that floor, a Mimic will appear instead. The mimic is extremely weak despite its level and if it appears, after defeating it the floor is completed. There are two different types of Mimics; the normal Mimic which gives a variety of runes and appears most of the time. During Tower of Master related events, the Jewel Mimic can appear, which rewards jewels upon being defeated. The towers get reset the 1st day of each month. Here is a table with some information about the towers: Category:Tower Of Masters